navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Directory
A ; Aircraft Carrier : Is a form of ship that used as a type of carrier vehicle for smaller flying minecraft vehicles. This specific type of ship is mobile base to move players with aircraft, helicopters or other type vehicles the player wishes to use to attack land & air targets. Typically aircraft carrier is size of a Ship3 or larger. B ; Battleship : This the designation of the largest form of Warship found on a navycraft server. These are mobile fortress of armor and weapons which are seldom sunk by couple weapon shots fired or bombs dropped on them. While size isn't necessary for designation, a Battleship can be from Ship3 to Ship5, typically the later. C ; Carrier : This is a usually a large vehicle intended to transport smaller vehicles which might not normally be used transfers long-distances such as a ocean. The most common form of carrier is the Aircraft Carrier. However, the Carrier is not limited to launching smaller aircraft or helicopters. Tanks (which can't operate on water in later version of Navycraft) can sink in water, need bigger vehicle to transport them to land. Helicopters are also employed to move ground/ship and other smaller vehicles to their destinations. ; Cruiser : This is the designation on a navycraft server for typically ship-type vehicles larger than a Ship2 and no bigger than a Ship5. These large warships are meant to destroy anything smaller than themselves and provide a strike power with it's weapons. However they are not intended to destroy fully crewed larger ships. World War II based ships, are classified in 3 types, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser and Battle Cruiser. Light Cruisers were meant as small flagships for squadrons of Destroyers, while heavy cruisers were hunter killer type vehicles. Typically, battlecruisers are obsolete due to event of Fast Battleships. For the purposes of the server, all designations for cruiser and all other ships are purely cosmetic to the builder except their functionality that Vehicle Control Sign provides. D ; Destroyer : Destroyers are midgrade of warship found on the server. Purpose of the Destroyer on the minecraft server, is provide a basic size ship type vehicle for players to learn and fight on. They usually are the size of Ship1 plot. However, destroyers are not limited to this size, however this is the designation for most pre-made destroyers. ; Destroyer Escort : These are Light Destroyers, intended to provide protection to larger vehicles, and hunt smaller vehicles and submarines. On the Navycraft servers, these vehicles are seldom called Destroyer Escorts, but just Destroyers. Which are generally listed as Ship1 size vehicles. E ; E : F ; Faction : This is a player made group of individuals, which allows players to claim land and be able battle other factions for domination and resources. G ; Griefing : This is intentional attack against a minecraft server. The definition covers from destroying a player's personal items, destruction of structural items needed for the server operations to rendering server inoperable. H ; Helicopter : This is a Minecraft vehicle which moves per click of the Control Sword of it's Helicopter Vehicle Control Sign per direct the player directs the vehicle. While vehicle has no engine, it very slow but can be suspended above the ground without issues of crashing. A hybrid vehicle can use a Helicopter sign and Aircraft sign to allow for aircraft to land with less issue. I ; I : J ; J : K ; K : L ; L : M ; Missile : This is a flying version of the Torpedo, which may be fore from any vehicle that can house it. It has two types of launchers, which allow for weapon to launch it's wool 4 block projectile horizontally (Horizontal Launcher/H-Missile) or vertically (V-Launcher / VLS). N ; Navycraft : This is the name of the Spigot which makes movement of ships/tanks/planes/etc other vehicle possible. Created by Maximuspayne and other coders of the original Naval Battlezone minecraft server. ; Negative : Real World military used word for "No". O ; O : P ; P : Q ; P : R ; Regions : S ; Ship : ; Submarine : T ; Tank : U ; Unit : V ; Veteran : Former Staffmember, whom has honorably resigned/retired who is granted access a Ship5 plot and bump in pay due to their service to the server. W ; World : This is a minecraft area on the server reserved for maps or specific activities; including BattleWorld & Shipyard. ; Warren : Y ; Y : Z ; Condition Zebra : Condition Zebra is the naval designation of closing all water tight hatches and doors due to prevent flooding. This is a order given prior a ship / submarine enters combat or into a hazardous waters, such as hurricane or cyclone. References Category:Reference Guides